An exhaust emission control apparatus for an internal combustion engine is known, in which an exhaust gas cleaning catalyst is disposed in an exhaust branch pipe upstream of an exhaust turbine of a turbo charger, and exhaust gas is diverted from the exhaust gas cleaning catalyst and is guided to the exhaust turbine in a case that the internal combustion engine is in a prescribed accelerated state (please refer to Patent document 1). Other prior technical literature relating to the present invention includes Patent documents 2, 3.    Patent document 1: JP2005-171932A    Patent document 2: JP61-070115A    Patent document 3: JP07-332072A